The present invention is related to a monitoring camera. More particularly, the invention is related to a magnetically mounted monitoring camera, the shooting direction of which is adjustable along any of the X, Y, Z axes, and a camera portion of which is conveniently exchanged.
FIG. 1 shows a monitoring camera by prior art. A bottom surface 11 of a circular base 10 includes a mounting hole (not shown) to mount the camera to a desired location, and an insertion hole 14 to insert wires, a boss 13 with a threaded hole 12. A bracket 20 includes a first piece 22 and a second piece 26 that are connected with a hinge. The bracket fixes the camera to the circular base to direct the camera toward area to be monitored. A fixing recess 21 is formed on the center of the first piece 22 to fix the camera 30. The first piece 22 includes a plurality of vertically extending first connecting pieces 23, each of which has a connecting hole 23a. The second piece 26 includes a plurality of vertically extending second connecting pieces 25, each of which has a connecting hole 27. A screw 28 passes through the connecting holes 23a, 27, and the first connecting piece contacts the second connecting piece, and they are pivotable around the X-axis thereby allowing a lens 31 of the camera 30 to change direction. The second piece 26 includes circumferential slot 24 to change the direction of the camera around the Y-axis. A screw 29 is inserted into the slot and engages with the threaded hole 12 thereby fixing the second piece 26 to the circular base 10. If the screw is not completely fastened, the camera may be rotated around the X-axis and the Y-axis to change the shooting direction. This prior art has disadvantages that the screws must be loosened and fastened again before and after redirecting the camera, and that direction change mechanism is complex, and that adjusting around the Z-axis is not possible resulting in 90 degree rotated image.